


I'll Stand By You.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Tortures You A Little, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tortures you in hell and wants to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3

"Look, I know that my sister is next in line but you are doing such a great job that I don't wanna leave yet." I knew that I only had so much time left in me before I died again but that was my hell. I got tortured by this super hot stranger until I died or he got bored and moved on to my sister. I was then forced to listen to her scream in agony, helpless to stop it. I had been here for what felt like a hundred years and I was getting used to the heat if that told you anything.  
"Funny thing sweetheart, I was just getting started." He replied in his low gravel voice. His eyes would have been pretty but they were so cold and dead that they were just unnerving. He had cut me, burned me, and broken all of my bones so many times that I had lost count. We had been bonding for almost five years now. He had at least 30 different knives that he liked to alternate and oh he could burn and brand with anything without getting bored.  
"Oh good, I love our time together sugar. It- it really is the highlight of my tour in hell." He just stared at me with his dead eyes. "I remem-ber you." I gasped  
"Remember me?"  
"You didn't always torture, it must've been what 10 years ago now? 15? You were Dean from the cell next to mine and you were telling me to be strong. Well look at you, fucking weak, you took the easy way out and now I'm here again with you baby. I have to say that I thought your face was beautiful before but now... now it is fucking stunning." He frowned and his eyes flickered a bit with life before he shook it off and grabbed his next torture tool. A blow torch and a metal spike, a bit primitive but hey it worked. It heated up fast and entered the skin like it was melted butter. I screamed as he ran the heated spike down my arms, stomach, back and legs again and again. I don't remember passing out but when I came too I heard my sister screaming for me. I tried to drown the sound out, I covered my ears, but it was like the noise was in my head and there was no way to escape it. I got carried back to my torture room only to find that Dean wasn't there, I had someone else and he was surprisingly less inventive with his torture than Dean had been. Poke, slice, small burn, bigger burn, cut, stab, boorrriiinnnggg. Jeez, Hell was making me cynical.  
I was with my new torturer for a long while it must've been five years at least, because he was bored and wasn't killing me fucking fast enough, which worked just fine for me because it meant my sister was safe. We both heard a scuffle outside the door and He went to check it out.  
"Don't run out on me sugar, I'm gonna get you good when I get back." He patted my cheek and I scoffed at him as he stabbed his knife into my shoulder. I sighed and started humming to myself until the door opened and  
"Hey Dean-o I wondered where you had gotten too!" I called out with sarcastic enthusiasm. There was another guy with him, tall shaggy hair, and oh look more fucking plaid! "I hate to say it but I think your friend is prettier than you." Dean just walked over and pulled the knife out of me.  
"Sam get the chains." He said but his voice sounded different. The other guy started to pick at the chains and I felt my arms get freed.  
"Where are we going? I haven't died yet, Its not her turn." I looked at the guy who was freeing my feet. "I'm not done yet." I felt myself panicking and looked at Dean. He just sighed and tried to drag me out of the room but I dug my feet in. "I-I'm sorry for being rude just don't hurt her please I'll take her turn _please_.  
"Shut it will you? No ones gonna fuckin hurt her!" He whispered and glared at me with his eyes on fire. I flinched and backed into the tall guy, I forgot that he was there since he didn't make any noise. He led me through maze after maze of corridors until he found the right door. He pushed through it and-  
I woke up in a place the reeked of leather, gun powder, and hamburgers? I sat up quietly and realized I was in a cheap motel room on a crappy couch. Was this my new hell?  
"Uh Hi." I jumped so high that I fell off the couch and shrieked. "Whoa! Calm down it's ok!" The tall guy from earlier held up his hands in a soothing gesture. Dean came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel around his waist.  
"What the fuck dude?"  
"All I said was hi when she woke up! I didn't do anything!" He looked guilty and I just stared at them both.  
"Where's my sister? Where am I?" I whispered. Dean sighed  
"Let me put on some pants and we can talk ok?" I nodded and stood up to get back on the couch.  
"Who are you?" I asked the tall guy.  
"I'm Sam. Do you remember who you are?" I nodded and stared at the floor. "Can you tell me your name?"  
"F/N L/N" He nodded and Dean came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and another plaid shirt. I snorted quietly and he raised a brow at me. "Nice shirt. Do you have stock in the plaid company?" Sam barked out a laugh and Dean gave me a look as he came to sit by me. I shifted away from him and he frowned.  
"How much do you remember of Hell?"  
"All of it, aren't we still there?" He looked horrified.  
"You remember _everything?_."  
"Yeah. I was here for what must've been 60 years even though it felt like 100." I shrugged and looked at the tall guy who was gaping at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Where is my sister?"  
"You don't have a sister F/N." Sam blurted and I just looked at him not comprehending.  
"That's not true, I have a little sister."  
"Whats her name?" I opened my mouth but I couldn't remember it. "How old is she?" again nothing. "What color is her hair? Did you ever actually see her when you were in Hell?"  
"That was the worst part, they never let me see her, I just heard her screaming for me as they hurt her." Dean looked at me and waited for me to look at his face.  
"You don't have a sister. You never did. Alastair created her as the ultimate torture for you because nothing that he tried would break you. I don't know what you did to piss him off but that he hated you enough to create a nightmare like that for you and I'm sorry."  
"I never did anything. I just woke up one day and I was there. I never made a deal, I'm not a hunter, and my parents were dentists before they died." They looked at me in shock. "You pick up a few things after a while in hell guys. The demons liked to chatter around the torture chambers."  
"Do you know where we are?"  
"A shitty motel hell dimension that smells like leather, gun powder and fast food?" Dean smiled softly and shook his head.  
"We freed you, you're back on earth." He went to touch me and I slid away from him. He frowned "I'm not gonna hurt you."  
"That's a sick joke right?"  
"Hey!" Sam said outraged and I turned to look at him.  
"Fuck you and your hey. Your goddamn friend here _tortured_ me for at least 10 years in the most brutal of ways so I don't give a fuck if my doubting him hurts your little feelings! Him telling me that he isn't gonna hurt me is like an acupuncturist saying 'I'm not gonna stick you with needles!' "I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath.  
"Listen princess I did what I had to do to survive down there, I am sorry for what happened down there but at least I saved you right?"  
"Why did you? What's it to you if I was still there? I have _nothing_ here for me."  
"I-You- It doesn't matter why. I just fucking did so be grateful." He snapped and I just shook my head at him.  
"Yes Thank you so much for making my time in hell especially hell-tastic Dean, I will cherish those memories forever!" I snapped at him and turned to storm out of the room. I stopped and turned around to walk right back inside. "Where the fuck are we?"  
"Virginia." Sam said  
"What the fuck?" I yelled and stormed out again. I started across the parking lot and just kept walking, I noticed that it was raining about twenty minutes later and that I was soaked but I didn't care. It felt nice. I crossed my arms and slowed my pace so that I could enjoy the fresh air. A black muscle car pulled up ahead of me and pulled over. I kept walking until I got to it and just kept going, I didn't want a ride.  
"F/N!" I sighed.  
"Do I look like I want a ride?" I didn't stop but I heard footsteps behind me and then a hand gripped my arm. Dean whipped me around and I flinched so hard that I almost fell onto the asphalt . I saw his eyes flash with pain but he didn't let go of me.  
"You'll get sick, c'mon." I shook my head  
"Tell me why?" He sighed and touched my cheek softly  
"I couldn't leave you there. You were the only thing that broke through my haze of torturing. Do you remember that day when you told me you remembered me?" I nodded. "Well after that I couldn't forget you and when I was freed I knew that I had to save you too."  
"Missed my witty banter huh?" I teased him and he smiled  
"Yeah, that and your colorful language choices. You cuss more then me and I didn't think that was even possible." I nodded and let him lead me to his car.  
"Where're we going?" I asked quietly and Sam handed me a bag of food and said  
"We don't know yet, wanna stay with us and find out?" I looked at him and caught Dean's eye in the rear view mirror.  
"Sure." I shrugged and bit into a burger.


End file.
